Shomei Douglas
"Pride, you and your kind have no sense of sanity." -Shomei | previous affiliation = | occupation = | rank = Major | abilities = Martial arts | weapon = Lighting Gloves, 2 combat automail arms, and a gun | Goal = Eliminate Humonculi and bring peace }} Background Shomei Douglas (監ダグラス)is the lightning alchemist who was born in Rush Valley, Amistris. He was born with a nervous disorder that causes him not to feel pain. Shomei also has a major crush on Paninya. Shomei vows to eliminate all homunculi and restore peace to his nation... even though its a big job and theres only one of him. Early Life As a child, Shomei's parents taught him in the ways of alchemy. He loved the studies, but not as much as he did Paninya. Every day he would visit her and they would play together, running through town. He always dreamed of being a state alchemist, like his mother and father. Parents' Deaths One day after playing with Paninya, Shomei arrived home. As he walked into the kitchen and saw his parents on the floor, dead. He looked up to see Envy, he didn't know what a homunculus was at the time. He ran at Envy, tears coming from his eyes and attacked. Envy slashed Shomei to the ground and fled. Both of Shomei's arms were gone. He cried and cried until soldiers flooded the house and took Shomei to Dominic, to get automail. He lived with Dominic since then. ' Teenage Life Shomei continued his studies in alchemy and still chased Paninya's heart. One day, Colenel Roy Mustang showed up in Rush Valley looking for recruits. Shomei was excited by this news and rushed to join the force. Once Roy found out he was an alchemist, he took Shomei for his exam. He aced the exam with flying colors and joined Roy Mustang's team, with a rank of major. He met Edward, Alphonse, and Winry a few days later; they instantly became good friends. ' Personality and Physical Traits Shomei is a pretty serious guy. He's a very nice person, he cares about his friends and family. But inside he has a secret vengeful spirit, to kill Envy and anything else that's evil. He would do anything for that one special person in his life. He likes to eat and spend time with friends. He's very smart and witty, he looks tough to people and won't end a fight until he wins. He's very headstrong. Shomei is an average height and weight teenager with spiky black hair (his hair got that way by being shocked a few times during experiments.) His normal attire consists of a black undershirt, blue military pants, black military boots, lightning gloves, and a long black trench coat. Later on, his hair is turned white from being severely shocked by electricity that he shot at Pride, Pride shot it back at him. Relationships Paninya: Close childhood friend and love of his life. She has been with Shomei from the beginning. Later on, they begin dating and end up getting married 2 years after the Promised Day. Abilities '''Flame Alchemy: Roy Mustang taught this to him. Lightning Alchemy: Shomei snaps or thrusts his fingers with his lightning gloves to create an electrical blast/wave. At times, he can throttle the shocks to make electrical explosions, blackouts, etc. Martial Arts: No real need to explain beating someone up. Gun: Bang bang, you're dead. Agility: Shomei can run, jump, flip, and dodge things very well. He is very talented in acrobatics and uses it frequently in combat. Category:State Alchemist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Characters Category:Alchemists